1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control module, in particularly to a control module adapted to both brush and brushless motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, sorts of motors having wide applications are mainly categorized by brush and brushless motors in view of their interior configurations. Wherein, the control module adapted to the brush motor (not shown) simply makes use of an input current and a signal to control the motor rotating clockwise or counterclockwise in a certain velocity.
In contrast to the brush motor, a control module adapted to the brushless motor needs complicate executions due to the existence of phases. Referring to FIG. 1, for the application of conventional control module 1 on to the brushless motor 2 with 3-phase circuits U,V,W, it essentially provides a magnetic sensor 11 for sensing the rotated variations of the rotor in the brushless motor 2 and for transmitting detecting signals HU,HV,HW, a control chip 12 receiving and directly outputting those detecting signals, an arranging circuit 13 serving to transform the detecting signals into matching commands, and a driving circuit 14 driven in response to the transmission of the selected matching command. Wherein, the arranging circuit 13 converts the detecting signals from the control chip 12 into six-step square wave signals/commands UH,UL,VH,VL,WH,WL; the driving circuit 14 receives the sequencing of the wave signals to trigger the operation of the brushless motor 2.
Accordingly, the magnetic sensor 11 initially senses and confirms the rotating magnetic field U,V,W where the rotor of the motor 2 is located and then creates three detecting signals HU,HV,HW integrally controlling the motor phase, directions, and speed. Those signals passing through the control chip 12 is thence sent to the arranging circuit 13 by which they would be transacted into the six-step square wave signals UH,UL,VH,VL,WH,WL. The driving circuit 14 follows the alternations of those wave signals to generate dynamic forces for rotating the brushless motor 2 in a certain speed.
From above, the control module 1 applied to the brushless motor 2 mainly utilizes the direct transmission of the detecting signals HU,HV,HW from the control chip 12 toward the allocating circuit 13 in order to trigger the rotation of the motor by driving circuit 14 in response to the alternating wave signals. However, such control chip 2 may not only cause the problem of irregularly transmitting the detecting signals HU,HV,HW but facilely renders the promiscuous or multiple signals simultaneously sent to the driving circuit 14. Then, the conflict between the transmitted signals would further cease or make the abnormal rotation of the motor, and even destroy the motor.
In addition, due to the straight deliveries of those integral detecting signals HU,HV,HW, the control module 1 has great difficulty in instantly distinguishing the errors on the motor speed or the phase control and results of the inefficient managements and adjustments.
Of further disadvantage, it is typical to use respective control modules to fit with the brush and the brushless motors, so the application of the conventional control module 1 is restricted that it can merely used for the brushless motor. Therefore, the prior control module incurs inconveniences.